Main Page
Welcome to Blue's Clues Fanon Wiki! The Blue's Clues Fanon Wiki is the one and only Blue's Clues Fanon Wiki! And all you need to use it is imagination! Information The Blue's Clues Fanon Wiki is a fanon wiki that anyone can contribute to as long as the rules and chat guidelines are followed. If you have any thoughts, questions, or concerns, please contact this wiki's administrators. Just follow the rules and everything will be A-OK! And also, to learn more about Blue's Clues characters and episodes as well as Blue's Room, just visit the Blue's Clues Wiki. Below, we'll provide a link. http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Page Rules # Do not write stories involving characters dying. # Do not write stories containing suggestive themes. (ex. sexuality, drugs, anything you might see in a PG-13 or an R-rated movie) # Do not write anything containing characters using foul language that is used in R-rated movies (only the words "crud", "heck", "stupid", and other words you might hear on a PG-rated movie will be tolerated) # If you wish to include other characters from different franchises in stories, that is PERFECTLY fine. # Parodies of Blue's Clues episodes are '''acceptable, just remember to put a disclaimer that all content belongs to their rightful owners. # You are allowed to use different characters from other franchises in stories, just remember to put a disclaimer that the characters you use belong to their rightful owners. # Do not pester admins on their walls about promotion or backlash about blocks on their walls. # Due to federal law, all users must be at least 13 years of age to edit or chat on here. Anyone under 13 will be blocked. # Do not comment on pages in all caps. # Do not make threats to other users # Do not edit other users' user-pages unless you have permission prior. # Respect other users regardless of their race, religion, favorite kind of music, or sexual orientation. (Remember: Do unto others as you would have others do unto you.). Failure to comply with this rule shall result in a harsh penalty. # Only FANON pages are tolerated on this wiki. Any CANON pages on here will be deleted. Chat Guidelines # Do not come on chat with an inappropriate username that violates Wikia Policy. # Do not spam # Do not swear at other users # RP is allowed, as long as the guidelines are followed # Do not say anything rude about Blue's Clues or other Nick Jr. shows to people who like these kind of shows. (Remember: If you do not have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.) # As stated above, you need to be 13 or older to chat. If you're not, you WILL be banned. # Do not ask to be given power. # Do not use all caps unless it's for emphasis or if it stands for something. # You are NOT allowed to come on chat and start saying rude stuff about the administrators. If you are caught doing so, you WILL be banned. Consequences If you are caught doing something bad on the wiki or chat, there WILL be consequences. * X-Strike One-Warning/kicked from chat * XX-Strike Two-Banned from chat for 2 hours * XXX-Strike Three-This is your last strike. You will then face a block lasting for a determined amount of time by the admins. About Blue's Clues ''Blue's Clues''' is an American children's television series that premiered on Nickelodeon in 1996. Producers Angela Santomero, Todd Kessler and Traci Paige Johnson combined concepts from child development and early-childhood education with innovative animation and production techniques that helped their viewers learn. It was hosted originally by Steve Burns, who left in 2002 to pursue a music career, and was replaced by Donovan Patton. The show follows an animated blue-spotted dog named Blue as she plays a game with the host and the viewers. ''Blue's Clues ''became the highest-rated show for preschoolers on American commercial television and was critical to Nickelodeon's growth. It has been called "one of the most successful, critically acclaimed, and ground-breaking preschool television series of all time." A spin-off called ''Blue's Room premiered in 2004. Nickelodeon assigned a team of producers to create a new U.S. television program for young children in mid-1994 using research on early childhood education and the viewing habits of preschoolers. These producers, who were made up of the "green creative team" of Angela Santomero, Todd Kessler and Traci Paige Johnson, met at Nickelodeon Studios for a month to develop Blue's Clues. Kessler, Santomero and Johnson, according to Tracy, did not have the traditional backgrounds of most producers of children's programs but "did possess an amazing combination of talents, backgrounds and personal attributes". Researcher Daniel R. Anderson of the University of Massachusetts Amherst, who had also worked on Sesame Street, was an adviser for the new show. The character Blue was originally conceived as a cat, and the name of the show was to be "Blue's Prints," but the show's name was changed and Blue became a dog because Nickelodeon was already producing a show about a cat. Kessler handled the show's production, Santomero the research, and Johnson the animation and design. They were given a modest $150,000 to produce a pilot. Blue's Clues premiered in the U.S. on September 8, 1996. It was a smash hit, largely due to the producers' extensive research, and became crucial to Nickelodeon's growth. Within 18 months of its premiere, Blue's Clues was as well-known as more established children's shows such as the 30-year-old Sesame Street. It became the highest-rated show for preschoolers on commercial television. By 2002, 13.7 million viewers tuned in each week. In 2004, a spin-off, Blue's Room, was launched. It featured puppets instead of animation as well as the original show's second host, Joe, in several episodes. Blue's Clues celebrated its 10-year anniversary in 2006 with a DVD that consisted of a 12-minute retrospective produced by VH1's "Behind the Music" staff and a collection of "milestone" episodes, including first host Steve Burns' 2002 departure. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Blue's Clues Fanon Wiki